К началу
by Marisa Delore
Summary: Жить не больно, а умирать не страшно. Возможно. Хотя иногда жизнь уже давно мертва, просто ты предпочитаешь этого не видеть.


**К началу**

Название: К началу  
Автор: Marisa Delore  
Пейринг: ГГ/РУ, ГГ/ЛМ  
Рейтинг: R  
Жанр: драма  
Размер: мини  
Предупреждения: неграфическое насилие, ангстовые элементы наличествуют.  
Саммари: Жить не больно, а умирать не страшно. Возможно. Хотя иногда жизнь уже давно мертва, просто ты предпочитаешь этого не видеть.  
Дисклеймер: Все сказано до нас  
Примечание: АУ седьмой книги. Фик написан на челлендж «Гет – жив!», АБ; второе место в номинации «Лучший фик», третье - «Самый гетный гет».

_Девочке впору писать романы  
О слезах в ванной, немых истериках,  
О муже, домой приходящем пьяным,  
О не слишком родных понедельниках…  
_(с) (Marisa Delore)

Что за хрень эта теория вероятности, думаешь ты, со злостью стягивая квиддичную форму. Ты не помнишь, где услышал такой термин. Хотя, где-где, от Гермионы и услышал. Дома, и наверняка за очередным поздним ужином с газетой в руках, когда Роза уже спит в своей кроватке, а её мать мучается бессонницей. Гермиона, в отличие от тебя, интересуется и светской хроникой, и тем, что творится за пределами Британии. Ты же не понимаешь, к чему такая осведомленность сейчас, в мирное время. И не думаешь, что когда-нибудь поймешь.

Ты засовываешь форму в сумку и выходишь из раздевалки, сдержавшись, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Взгляд рассеянно скользит по игрокам команды, а потом натыкается на Гарри, рядом с которым стоит твоя сестра и что-то успокаивающе говорит ему, стискивая руку Поттера. Наверное то, что квиддич – это не самое важное в жизни. Подумаешь, всего-то проигранный матч.

Хотя, что Джинни в этом понимает. Она не слишком долго была ловцом, чтобы знать, какой это кайф: парить высоко над землей, под вопли трибун, перекрывающие голос комментатора, пусть и не за снитчем, а всего-то с квоффлом, к кольцу противника …

Так вот, по чертовой теории вероятности сегодня твоя команда имела равные шансы как проиграть, так и выиграть матч с Болгарией. Только почему-то вышел первый вариант. И неважно, что Гарри-таки поймал снитч, как Крам когда-то – разрыв очков все равно был больше ста пятидесяти. Не права Гермиона с этой её Нумерологией. Тут, помимо научных знаний, согласно которым можно просчитать вероятность чего-то там, играют роль куча факторов.

Непогода, во Франции нынче дожди, а поле открытое – водонепроницаемый купол создавать не стали: слишком сложно поддерживать его среднестатическому волшебнику на протяжении всего матча.  
Недосып, потому что капитан, часто напоминающий тебе Вуда, да и не только тебе, за эту неделю вас тренировками совершенно умотал. Только и хочется: к камину, протянуть ноги и расслабиться. Ну, или в паб. Тоже вариант.  
Очередное её отсутствие на трибуне, среди остальных болельщиков, кстати, тоже.

Ты прикусываешь губу, отказываясь признавать, что это сильно раздражает. Почему Джинни исправно посещает все гаррины тренировки, матчи, а Гермиона постоянно отмахивается от всего этого, прикрываясь делами? То у неё срочные расчеты, то переводы редких рун, то Розе надо купить новые туфли, видите ли… Хоть бы раз пришла. Не на тренировку, что уж там, хотя бы на матч.

Что до матча… Теперь, если Португалия выиграет у Болгарии, что сомнительно, или продует с меньшим количеством очков, у твоей команды есть шанс. А так…

Ты торопливо киваешь Гарри, оставляя его с Джинни стоять у края поля, и аппарируешь в маггловскую часть Лондона. Там куда спокойнее, чем здесь. И, определенно, пара-тройка пинт пива лишними не будут.

Ты предпочитаешь не услышать её извечные вопли по поводу того состояния, в котором ты заявляешься домой. Ты вообще её не слушаешь, пытаясь сосредоточиться и развязать шнурки на ботинках. Пальцы слушаются плохо.

Она нечасто напоминает о том, что вы живете в квартире, которую завещала ей бабушка, а ты всё никак не заработаешь своими матчами на собственную жилплощадь. Но сегодняшний вечер – один из таких малоприятных исключений. А исключение – это как буран, который надо просто переждать.

Поэтому ты с покорным видом киваешь на каждое её слово, прикидывая, когда ей надоест читать тебе нотации. Гермиона, вопреки опасениям о часовом разносе, затыкается довольно быстро. А через минуту или две продолжительного молчания ты понимаешь, почему:

– Надеюсь, ты не забыл, что завтра, в пять, в Министерстве приём? – спокойно уточняет она. И ты ловишь себя на мысли, что ей не нужен ответ. Она прекрасно знает: не помнишь.

– Что? Какой ещё прием… А туда обязательно надо идти? – совершенно не к месту брякаешь ты, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок и не выглядеть совсем уж идиотом.

– Нет, – терпеливо поясняет она. – Не обязательно. Но это официальное светское мероприятие, и я бы очень рекомендовала тебе посетить его.

– Ладно, – ты понуро соглашаешься, хотя тебе совершенно не хочется тащиться завтра в Министерство и торчать там, часами демонстрируя радостный вид. – Так к скольким там надо быть? – ты понимаешь, что снова пропустил мимо ушей половину фразы и подбираешься, ожидая неминуемого разноса. Она с возрастом стала очень походить на Макгонагалл. Ассоциация тебя не радует.  
Однако Гермиона удивляет тебя. Второй раз за этот вечер: ожидаемых комментариев не следует, только тихий вздох.

– К пяти, Рон, к пяти, – она с критическим видом вытаскивает из сумки твою помятую квиддичную форму, мокрую, со злости запихнутую кое-как. Гермиона бросает на тебя какой-то странный взгляд, словно прикидывая что-то. Потом всё же говорит:

– Мантию я тебе приготовлю, а то ещё наденешь свою форму. По ошибке, разумеется.

Даже зная, что из себя представляет прием в Министерстве, ты оказываешься не готов к такой толпе народа. И это сборище совсем не походит на матчи по квиддичу, потому что там-то все просто: есть игроки, есть болельщики, есть комментатор и есть правила. А здесь – совсем другая жизнь. Та, которую ты отвык видеть за эти шесть лет.

Поэтому ты с облегчением замечаешь в толпе Джинни и торопливо пробираешься к ней. Она стоит, прямая и какая-то неестественная, пряча руки в рукавах мантии, и смотрит в сторону Гарри. Ты переводишь взгляд туда же, но ничего особенного не замечаешь. Министерские чиновники с их женами, Скримджер, Перси, который при параде, как и всегда. На что там можно смотреть с таким видом?

– Джин, ты чего?

Она поворачивается к тебе и, помедлив, цедит сквозь зубы:

– Тут Малфои.

Конечно, где же им ещё быть. Чему удивляться? И это, к слову, прекрасный повод хоть как-то компенсировать плохое настроение.

Однако Джинни будто читает твои мысли и непререкаемым тоном одергивает:

– Даже не думай. Мне хватает Гарри, которому в последнее время не нужен повод для драк. Я не собираюсь присматривать ещё и за собственным братом. Ведете себя, как… как первокурсники, стоит вам их заметить. Не надоело петушиться? Это же прошлое, все-таки.

А малышка Джинни все же выросла, даже как-то весело отмечаешь ты. Но не настолько, чтобы пытаться корчить из себя мать. И потом – для кого прошлое, а для кого – самое что ни на есть реальное настоящее. Это с какой стороны посмотреть.

– Рон?

Ты понимаешь, что она всё ещё ждет ответа, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Ждет подтверждения о примерном поведении. Нет, она точно возомнила себя Молли.

– Да понял я, Джинни. Не подходить к Малфою, не заговаривать с Малфоем, не нарываться на выяснение отношений, хотя тут и выяснять нечего. Он – просто кусок дерьма, который никогда не потонет. Я что-то упустил?

Она ничего не отвечает. Только смотрит так, что тебе хочется отвернуться, потому что в её глазах плещется что-то, слишком похожее на разочарование. Хотя, что ты такого сказал? Впрочем, тебе не слишком хочется об этом задумываться.

Однако, словно в насмешку над собственными словами, ты начинаешь целенаправленно высматривать в толпе знакомую ещё по школе светловолосую макушку. Ненавистную макушку, которую ты находишь до обидного быстро.

Драко Малфой стоит рядом с каким-то типом из Министерства и с важным видом что-то объясняет. Твои губы искривляются в недоброй усмешке. Мало того, что его папаша, как всегда, выкрутился сам и семью вытащил, так нет, вместо того, чтобы тихо сидеть и радоваться, что сидишь на диване в Меноре, а не на полу в Азкабане… Ты отворачиваешься, потому что настроение резко портится.

Малфой-Малфоем, но у него есть то, чего никогда не достичь тебе. Он цепляется за любые возможности и не позволяет считать себя неудачником. А ты… «Перед кольцами дырой так всегда и стой!»

Тьфу. Ты бредешь в другой конец зала, потому что надеешься сбежать от этой песенки, так некстати вспомнившейся именно сейчас. Поворачиваешь голову – и натыкаешься взглядом на беспристрастное лицо Люциуса Малфоя, глаза которого смотрят на тебя, именно на тебя, со скукой и ощутимым презрением. Ты даже бегло осматриваешь себя, чтобы убедиться, что на тебе действительно надета парадная мантия, а не ужасающий бордовый свитер. И ты отчетливо видишь усмешку, которую Малфой старший даже не пытается скрыть. Словно читает твои мысли.

Хотя, может и так. В любом случае, озлобленный взгляд выдает тебя с головой.

Ты подходишь к Гермионе, отвлекая её, по-видимому, от очень важной беседы с Джонсоном. Ты даже припоминаешь, что это, вроде бы, её коллега по работе, передающий материалы, которые она изучает дома по ночам, а утром, с невыспавшимся видом и красными глазами, идет в Министерство и возвращается рано, по пути забирая Розу из начальной школы для магглов. Кажется, там что-то вроде дошкольного образования, вроде так принято, хотя зачем… Зачем?

Первое время ты удивлялся, дескать, зачем твоей дочери нужны дисциплины, которые не пригодятся в будущем? Зачем ей ходить в эту школу, даже предлагал время от времени брать девочку на тренировки, если Гермиона не может постоянно находиться с ней рядом. Правда, на такое предложение она ответила решительным отказом, а спорить ты не стал, подумав, что пусть, в конце концов, решает сама.

– Что, Рон? – сердито спрашивает она. И ты проглатываешь заготовленную фразу, которая должна была звучать как-то вроде: «Может, пойдем уже отсюда?»

– Ничего. Просто подойти захотелось.

Она качает головой, не принимая этих слов. Конечно, потому что они звучат глупо. Ты и сам это понимаешь. И вообще весь этот прием – глупость за глупостью, как будто специально.

– Эй, братишка, – ты с облегчением поворачиваешься к Фреду, которого сейчас очень рад видеть, – Скучаешь? – он подмигивает и, как в детстве, хлопает тебя по спине. Рядом с ним стоит Анжелина, которая чуть улыбается тебе, словно говоря: «Ну все, теперь ты от него точно не отвяжешься». А тебе и не нужно.

Ты позволяешь увести себя и краем уха слушаешь о новых филиалах «Ужастиков умников Уизли», которые открываются в Косом переулке, Джордж как раз опаздывает, потому что улаживает там дела, об идеях, какие ещё приколы можно выдумать, чтобы школьники на уроках не скучали… А потом Фред вдруг замечает, глядя куда-то тебе за спину: «Не знал, что Гермиона общается с ним». Ты непонимающе смотришь на брата, потом поворачиваешься.

Она стоит около колонны и теребит свой веер. А рядом околачивается Люциус Малфой, причем, очевидно, околачивается уже какое-то время. И Гермиона изредка кивает в ответ на его слова, что не позволяет предположить, будто она не замечает его присутствия. Ты стискиваешь кулаки и, да, собираешься нарушить обещание, данное Джинни. Тем более, оно ведь относилось только к хорьку, а не к его отцу.

Однако как раз в этот момент Люциус с коротким кивком отходит от неё. Ты надеешься, что Гермиона послала его к черту. Хотя, по физиономии Малфоя никогда ничего прочитать нельзя.

Ты не замечаешь, как оказываешься около неё и бесцеремонно хватаешь за локоть:

– Что этот Упиванец тебе сказал?

Она выдергивает руку. В глазах – усталость. Но не физическая. Просто она устала объяснять простые истины, которые ты до сих пор не знаешь.

– Ничего, Рон. Это по работе.

– По какой ещё работе? – ты не понижаешь голоса, на вас начинают оглядываться.

– Ты даже не знаешь, с кем я контактирую, потому что до сегодняшнего дня тебя это не слишком интересовало, – она же, напротив, говорит тихо, так, что тебе приходится прислушиваться. – А я ведь говорила, причем ни один раз, что сейчас занимаюсь переводом рецепта антидота к одному малоизвестному яду. Рецепт уникальный, древний. У него оригинал, копии с таких пергаментов не делают.

– Ты не говорила, что Малфой имеет к этому какое-то отношение, – какие рецепты, какие зелья, она что, и вправду упоминала об этом?

– Это имеет такое значение? – вопрос срывается машинально, она не хочет продолжать эту беседу, ты видишь.

– Да. Я не хочу, чтобы ты с ним общалась.

Теперь наступает тишина. Во всяком случае, так кажется тебе. Потом она медленно роняет:

– А я не хочу, чтобы ты указывал мне, как жить, что делать, и с кем разговаривать, Рон.

С этими словами она вылетает за дверь. Ты стоишь, не веря тому, что только что услышал. Указывать? Разве ты когда-либо указывал ей? И ты прекрасно знаешь, что да, именно это ты и делаешь, причем постоянно. Для её же блага, ну очевидно же, что общаться с такими типами, как Малфои, не стоит…

Гарри трогает тебя за локоть, потому что ты застыл чуть ли не посреди зала. С идиотским видом, очевидно. Джинни рядом с ним нет. Очевидно, она выбежала вслед за Гермионой, успокаивать. Черти что, во всём всегда виноват ты. Ты неудачник, ты проигрываешь матчи, ты не можешь ладить с собственной женой…

Ты что-то говоришь в ответ на его упреки, сначала возражаешь, пытаясь что-то доказать, потом тупо со всем соглашаешься, а затем разворачиваешься и уходишь из этого тошнотворного светлого зала. Не домой, снова в паб. По крайней мере, там можно забыться. На время. И тебе это чертовски необходимо.

Ты вваливаешься в дом и громко хлопаешь дверью. Скидываешь плащ, швыряешь его на трюмо. Интересно, Гермиона дома уже или Джинни потащила её куда-нибудь? Дома, потому что с кухни пахнет чем-то аппетитным, и ты, как есть, в ботинках, проходишь туда и прислоняешься к двери, оценивая картину.

Она поворачивается к тебе: в своем коротком фартуке, волосы собраны в хвост, руки перепачканы свеклой. Глаза опухшие, плакала, надо же. Но все это затмевает то ощущение, что она действительно здесь. Не на приеме, не на работе, просто тут, такая домашняя и родная, что ты подходишь к ней и забираешь из рук ножик и доску. Не слишком аккуратно кидаешь все это в раковину, пытаешься поцеловать, потому что ужин подождет, не денется он никуда.

Она с силой отталкивает тебя, очевидно, намереваясь вернуться к прерванному занятию. Ты не позволяешь, оттесняя её в сторону гостиной.

– Детка, ты не рада меня видеть? – язык заплетается, но ты пытаешься говорить четко. По раздражению в ответном взгляде понимаешь, что попытка проваливается.

– Рон, ты пьян, – с отвращением бросает она, – Неужели тебя нельзя на пару часов одного оставить? Или ты ушел с приёма? – неожиданно проницательно осведомляется она.

– А если и так – то что? – тебе совершенно наплевать, что Гермиона скажет, честное слово.

– Ничего. Просто ты в последнее время сам на себя не похож. Даже ещё до этого вашего матча. Когда ты столько пил за столь короткое время, Рон, скажи? – она скрещивает руки на груди, оставляя на фартуке яркие розовые пятна. Жест высокомерия, что ли? Он тебя бесит ещё со школьных времен, потому что совершенно ей несвойственен. И тебе хочется её ударить за произнесенные слова. Потому что она не интересуется твоими проблемами, не спрашивает, по какому именно поводу ты надираешься, просто констатирует факт. Да что она о себе возомнила?

И ты бесцеремонно швыряешь её на ковер перед холодным камином, начинаешь сдергивать этот дурацкий коричневый фартук, не тратишь времени на то, чтобы расстегнуть пуговицы, которые отлетают с её белой блузки и укатываются куда-то под диван… Кто из вас, в конце концов, *указывает*, как поступать? Она, все она, и то, что на приеме было сказано применительно к тебе, сейчас приобретает совершенно другие краски. Потому что указывают ничтожествам. Ими понукают и тыкают в нос неспособностью к самостоятельным действиям.

Как только последняя мысль проносится у тебя в голове, ты готов согласиться с тем фактом, что спиртное вышибает остатки мозгов. А ещё – придает цель. Потому что все, что тебе хочется сейчас доказать: ты не ничтожество, ты никогда им не был.

Она, естественно, брыкается, пытаясь ударить тебя по носу, в скулу… Но что такое её сопротивление для тебя? Просто пустой звук. Ты даже не замечаешь, когда Гермиона оставляет бесполезные попытки вырваться, закрывает лицо руками и обмякает, прекращает сопротивление, напоминая тряпичную куклу, безвольную, надломленную.

Она встает с ковра и медленно, с брезгливостью и отвращением, которое легко можно прочитать по жестам и мимике, натягивает смятые капри, не застегивая ни их, ни блузку. Её пальцы мелко дрожат. Конечно, камин ведь не разожжен, ей, наверное, холодно, отрешенно думаешь ты, глядя на неё снизу вверх. Она бросает на тебя какой-то странный взгляд, значения которого ты не успеваешь понять, прежде чем выйти из гостиной и, шлепая босыми ногами по полу, пройти в ванную и пустить там воду.

Ты слышишь звук льющейся воды, и, кажется, чего-то ещё, но не придаешь этому значения, ложишься на ковер и думаешь, что разберешься со всем завтра. Все проблемы можно решить, за день ничего не случится и вообще все можно наладить. Конечно. Завтра ты все объяснишь. И засыпаешь, как какой-то жалкий щенок, не в силах встать и добраться до кровати.

С утра ты пытаешься заговорить с ней, но Гермиона молча передает тебе тосты и, застегнув куртку, пешком, как и обычно, отводит Розу в школу, в паре кварталов от дома. Ты не успеваешь ничего сказать в свое оправдание… да и просто не успеваешь. А потом, когда несколько дней проходят по схожему сценарию, вообще забываешь, о чем хотел сказать в то утро. Вы просто приходите в один и тот же дом, в разное время, вместе завтракаете и ужинаете, спите по отдельности. Ты не знаешь, как положить конец этому напряженному ожиданию чего-то… она сама и вовсе не стремится что-то решать.  
Дочь в эти дни ты почти не видишь.

Проходит десять дней с момента, когда ты завалился домой после приема. Сегодня с утра она отвела Розу в школу и вернулась домой, разгребать свои расчеты. Теперь Гермиона собирается в Министерство, передать результаты и взять новую гору пергаментов.

А ты лежишь на диване, куришь и смотришь на то, как она достает какую-то голубую кофту и, по-видимому, юбку. Юбка не то чтобы коротка, но ты с подозрением замечаешь:

– Ты вроде раньше не любила юбки?

Ты первым начинаешь разговор, обычно фразы остаются без ответа, она или кивает, или качает головой. Но в этот раз разговор складывается, пусть и не такой, какой раньше.

– Всё меняется, – Гермиона торопливо расчесывает волосы, поглядывая на часы, потом пытается сделать пучок. Получается не очень, она прекращает это занятие. – Раньше не нравилось, теперь нравится.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты щеголяла в юбках, – ты даже не утруждаешь себя объяснением, почему. Сама догадается, Гермиона всегда умела читать подтексты, а уж такой явный…

Она невозмутимо снимает с вешалки легкую куртку и натягивает на себя.

– Ты меня слышала?

– Конечно, – она застегивает куртку, берет в руку сумку. – Только я не собираюсь поступать так, как хочется тебе. Юбки созданы не для того, чтобы лежать на полках в шкафу. И раз я купила вещь, то собираюсь её носить, – Гермиона прерывается. Потом добавляет, – Когда закончишь дымить на всю квартиру, будь так добр: открой окна. Роза не переносит дым, хотя я не уверена, что ты помнишь этот факт из жизни собственной дочери.

Прежде, чем ты успеваешь подняться с дивана и дойти до двери, она выходит и с негромким хлопком аппарирует.

Ты думаешь, что если заберешь её сегодня после работы, часа через два, то сможешь как-то и чего-то исправить. Ну, там внимание и всё такое. Должно сработать, Гарри как-то рассказывал, что такие мелочи не проходят незаметно, Джинни вон ценит.

Час с лишним ты мотаешься по Лондону, заглядывая в скверы, останавливаясь около витрин магазинов… Когда, на твой взгляд, проходит достаточно времени, чтобы закончить самые длительные расчеты, ты подходишь к зданию Министерства. И застываешь на полпути, потому что видишь её в компании Люциуса Малфоя. Второй раз за последнее время.

Первым делом тебе хочется набить ему морду. Вместо этого ты прячешься за оказавшееся рядом дерево и смотришь. Смотришь на то, как он что-то говорит ей, как Гермиона робко улыбается, как он передает ей какой-то свиток и, очевидно, просит поработать с ним. Она кивает, забирает пергамент, явно не спешит отдернуть руку…

С тебя достаточно. Ты тихо отходишь назад и аппарируешь домой. Тебе есть, что сказать своей жене, когда она вернется.

– Шлюха, – таким образом ты встречаешь её, когда Гермиона закрывает входную дверь. Не слишком мило, зато прямо. В твоем стиле. И тебе совершенно наплевать, в какие эпитеты и выражения ты облечешь свои слова. Зато безошибочно донесешь их смысл.

Она поворачивается к тебе, ставит сумку на пол и отпускает ручку Розы, которая непонимающе смотрит на тебя своими большими и любопытными глазами.

– Что?

– Нищий Рон Уизли тебя уже не устраивает? Богатые аристократы прельщают? – а тебя распирает, ты не можешь остановиться, даже если бы вдруг захотел. Хватит молчать. Всю жизнь ты считал её чуть ли не святой. Нет, у тебя, конечно, были подозрения, когда родилась Роза, с каштановыми волосами, но зелеными глазами… Да, ты думал, что она переспала с Поттером. И никакие вопли по поводу генетики и что у бабушки Молли были зеленые глаза, не могли тебя убедить. Тогда Гарри объяснил тебе самым примитивным методом – драки, – что ты идиот. В тот раз ты ошибся. Но в этот… – Подстилка Упивающегося. Ниже падать некуда.

– Не при ребенке же, – шипит она сквозь зубы.

– Да мне плевать.

– А мне – нет, – отрезает она, – Роза, дорогая, пойдем наверх. Мама скоро придет к тебе, – Гермиона качает головой и отводит её на второй этаж. Появляется в гостиной через пять минут, садится на диван и просто спрашивает:

– Итак?

– Итак?! Я видел, как ты стояла с ним! С Малфоем. Договаривались о месте и времени? Я ведь ещё на приеме заподозрил…

– Он просто передал мне тексты для перевода рецепта зелья! – неожиданно срывается она, – Ты всегда делаешь неверные выводы, Рон. И знаешь что? Я устала. Шесть лет я убеждала себя, что смирюсь и с твоим квиддичем, и с походами в паб, и всем остальным. Я вкалывала в Министерстве как проклятая, занимаясь двойной работой и пытаясь обеспечить нас. Себя, дочь, тебя. Ты ведь не задумывался, сколько денег тратится на форму для Розы, на обувь для неё, необходимые принадлежности…

– Зачем ты врешь? – форма, принадлежности, ну конечно. – Я видел, как он смотрел на…

– Что ты заладил «видел-видел»? Ну, видел, и что дальше? Да, он мне нравится. И прежде чем ты скажешь что-то, позволь спросить: как долго ты собирался жить вот так? Это ведь не полноценная жизнь, ты существуешь только для своих тренировок, матчей, финальных, отборочных. Ни для меня, ни для дочери. Ты ведь никогда не встречал меня с работы, не забирал её из школы… Да это мелочи. Посмотри на себя, Рон. Ты – не тот человек, за которого я выходила замуж шесть лет назад.

Гермиона встает с дивана и поднимается по лестнице, возвращается с Розой. Дочка смотрит сначала на тебя, потом – на свою мать. Она вообще молчаливая, замечаешь ты, слова лишнего не скажет никогда. Гермиона снова одевается и надевает Розе панаму на голову, со смешными бубенчиками. Летними вечерами тут действительно прохладно.

Она уходит. Дверь закрывается, затем раздается хлопок аппарации. Потом дом погружается в непривычную тишину.

Ты откидываешься в кресле и смотришь, как за окном медленно сгущается вечер.

Очевидно, что скоро она подаст на развод, коль у них с Малфоем там все так… А тебе придется возвращаться в Нору, снова, как будто ты никогда и не выбирался оттуда.

Но все это будет потом. Ведь вчера Португалия разбила болгарскую команду. А это значит, что у тебя впереди - матч по квиддичу. Очень важный матч.


End file.
